


For a tomorrow different to yesterday

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, mention of various possible future relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: At that moment of resolution, of translation, Hikaru's heart sang.A split-second in the end of Rayearth 2.





	For a tomorrow different to yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hikaru Week 2017 on tumblr. 
> 
> I needed some extra inspiration for the knights weeks this year so I’m using the official prompts and ALSO made myself a bingo card with fluff-fic prompts, so this was the result of Sunshine combining with future/touch/victory/early/daytime.

At that moment of resolution, of translation, Eagle’s arms about her even as they tore apart and Fuu and Umi grabbing on tight and pulling them both through - as they were wrapped in the combined strength of the Mashin and burst whole and safe into Cephiro once more - Hikaru’s heart sang. She could see all of Cephiro before her; not with her eyes, but with her heart: Cephiro as she had been, with her trees standing tall and her rivers flowing swift. Cephiro as she could be again, brighter than before, no dark secrets left. And beneath both of them, Cephiro as she was now, the solid heart held together against all odds by the brave souls who had refused to give up and let her crumble to nothing; a blazing gold-green warmth that wrapped about them and welcomed them home.

It was the middle of the day but it felt like dawn. Like the very first morning just as the sun broke through, dazzling, and the whole future stretching out in front of them. And Hikaru saw that, too, glimpses of a thousand possibilities stretching out before them. She saw Umi and Fuu holding hands with her still, older, maybe even wiser; on Earth, wearing kimono, western clothing, suits and uniforms for a myriad professions… and then them again, still hand-clasped, on Cephiro instead; suits became mages robes, became long flowing dresses a little like Presea’s, became armour for the Guards. All overlapping, all in an instant, and it should have been overwhelming but the sun felt kind on her skin and Cephiro blazed in her heart and made it a gift. 

There were a myriad of glittering futures for the three of them, and expanding out of that to encompass all the people they loved so well. She saw herself laughing with Lantis, and then Eagle instead, and then both of them - then it was Umi and Fuu instead, pulling her down into a giggling tangle in the sheets, and Hikaru blushed even as she smiled. All possible, all true and good, and most importantly of all every future she saw had one thing in common. In every future, they were together with the people they loved best, and doing their best to live happily. Not all the time- that would be impossible, but as much as they reasonably could be, people were happy. And Cephiro herself was happy with them, beautiful at last - truly beautiful, with no one’s pain poisoning the heart of her. 

It would be okay. She knew it would; a world in which tomorrow could be different to yesterday, a world which could change, and meet the challenges it faced, and shine with her people. 

Firmed in her resolve she opened her eyes, and the three of them opened their hands together - Eagle safe in their grasp - and prepared to change everything.


End file.
